


Shiver

by littlewonder



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras is trying to control himself from being with Icarus. It doesn't turn out as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

Pythagoras' heart ached and he curled into himself. It ached with the distance he slept from Icarus. He needed him close, needed to wrap him up in his arms and stare into his dark eyes to fall asleep. His body shivered with the missing heat, but they had agreed to this. He was a logical man, and this was a dangerous quest.

Icarus had other plans, and slipped in beside Pythagoras. "What... I thought we agreed..." whispered Pythagoras.

"No, you agreed," said Icarus. "I need you, Py. No one's going to interrupt us tonight, no one's going to protest. We're not in danger here --"

"You don't know that. We could be ambushed --"

"I'm not going to betray you again," said Icarus. "There's no one to ambush us."

"It doesn't mean there aren't people. If we get ambushed now, we're lying targets."

"Dying in your arms isn't so bad."

"Except I'm here to help Jason."

"Tell me you don't miss me too."

Pythagoras opened his mouth, and froze, having nothing to say in protest. It drifted closed. "I do. More than anything."

"Then lie with me. Who knows how much we might get the chance again?"

Pythagoras surrendered into his warm chest.


End file.
